Cena familiar
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. Las cenas familiares siempre son... impredecibles. O bueno, al menos para esa familia.


**Nombre del one-shot:** Cena familiar.

 **Personajes:** Los Hamato, Casey Jones y Karai Oroku/Miwa Hamato.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y para nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 3155.

 **Notas:** Hehe... Esto ya lo tenía hace rato, y nunca lo había terminado.

Este shot está concluido gracias a Ale ( **TheMisteryFox** ), mi querida beta, quien me ayudó dándome unas escenas geniales que despertaron mi inspiración.

Y eso ya hace tiempo así que no lo había terminado por pura flojera :v Sorry :'v

* * *

 **Summary:** La cena siempre es tan... impredecible. Bueno, al menos para esa peculiar familia.

* * *

 _ **Cena familiar**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¡Apresúrate, idiota! —Exclama el pelirrojo realmente fastidiado propinándole una patada a su hermano menor para bajarlo de una vez del auto y hacerlo caer de cara al piso—. ¡Tenemos que comprar todo ya!

—¿Por qué no simplemente comemos pizza? —sugiere el rubio tirado en el suelo del estacionamiento con una cara llena de dolor y desánimo.

—No podemos comer pizza en una cena familiar, Mikey —explica Donatello pacientemente, que como siempre trata de mantener la calma en ese tipo de momentos. Ayuda a levantar al menor y ambos caminan hacia el edificio mientras Rafa se encarga de ponerle el seguro a su transporte—. Después de todo, si no lo hacemos, Leo nos mandará a la China.

—Es porque Karai vendrá a comer con nosotros, ¿verdad? —cuestiona el menor con tono burlón. El científico asiente sin más.

—Rápido, par de idiotas —reclama Rafa acelerando el paso y empujando a sus hermanos para entrar velozmente al enorme supermercado—. ¿Recuerdan lo que dijo Leo? Tenemos que comprar todo antes de que se agote.

—¡Ah, es cierto! —Recuerda entonces el castaño ya empezando a perder la tranquilidad—. Mikey, ve a agarrar un carrito y luego ve a buscarnos a mí y a Rafa en la zona de carnes. ¡Ahora!

Enseguida el menor reúne la energía otra vez, y sonriendo cual gatito animado hace un saludo militar y va volando hacia la zona de carritos. Mientras tanto, los otros dos se dirigen a dónde debían ir.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Cuál crees que es mejor? —Pregunta Donnie alzando dos tipos de carne con distintos logos para mostrárselos a sus hermanos—. ¿Este o este?

Miguel Ángel al ver _algo_ _como_ _eso_ solamente siente asco y su rostro se vuelve azul. Luego simplemente aparta la mirada mientras tiembla. Por otro lado Rafa pone una mano en su barbilla y piensa.

—A quién engaño —suelta con rendición el ojiverde—. No sé de estas cosas. Se supone que tú deberías saberlo.

— _Discúlpame_ por ser un genio en la informática, metalúrgica y energía cuántica, pero yo no me llevo muy bien con la cocina, por si no lo has notado —se queja el de ojos carmín y su hermano simplemente gruñe. Suspira con cansancio y pone ambas bolsas de carne en el carrito—. Ya que. Llevaremos ambas, solo por si acaso.

—Discúlpenme, pero creo que debo ir al baño. —Informa Mikey con tono quejumbroso y sombrío, y sin antes escuchar respuesta se aleja caminando con cierta dificultad hacia los baños.

Rafa y Donnie solo lo ven alejarse.

—¿Deberíamos decirle a Leo que Mikey usó un baño público? —pregunta el más alto y el pelirrojo niega.

—No. Si lo hacemos es probable que intente exorcizarlo.

—Cierto.

 _ **. . .**_

—Mm... —murmura un pensativo Donatello en tanto entrecierra la mirada carmesí observando meticulosamente el objeto material a base de carbono ya sin líquido vital, la superficie semi esférica con tonos de color rosa pálido y varias otras elevaciones redondas. Lo mira una vez más, y lo examina meticulosamente, y finalmente se yergue y gira la cabeza hacia su hermano—. Oye, Rafa, ¿crees que este pavo servirá?

El pelirrojo deja de observar las cajas de hamburguesas y lo mira.

—Sí, como sea. —Afirma desinteresado y vuelve a su preciada caja de carne conservada en refrigerador, preguntándose si aquello le durará más de ocho meses, porque, bueno, uno nunca sabe cuándo le entrarán ganas de comer hamburguesas.

A la par Donnie sonríe y habla con el carnicero para que le envuelva el animal muerto en plástico.

Y entonces aparece de nuevo Mikey, ya recuperado y con su típica sonrisa despreocupada y al lado de Rafa.

—¿Qué haces, bro? —pregunta curioso y observa la caja de hamburguesas.

—Chicos, aquí está la comida principal. —Anuncia Donatello con una sonrisa mientras sostiene el pavo crudo entre sus manos.

Mikey lo mira y en segundos su sonrisa se borra. Y la misma expresión de enfermedad vuelve a su rostro.

—Voy al baño de nuevo. —Informa otra vez el rubio, y se aleja con tambaleos en dirección a los baños.

Los dos mayores se quedan viéndolo, y entonces Rafa le lanza una mirada chispeante y acusadora al genio quien se encoge con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Intenta no mostrarle tanta matanza animal a Mikey.

—Lo intentaré. Pero no me culpes por el espíritu navideño. —Bromea y recibe un sopapo de su hermano.

 _ **. . .**_

—Oye, este jabón en polvo está en oferta —avisa Donatello deteniéndose a ver el paquete. Un poco enfrente sus otros hermanos también se detienen a esperar—. ¿Creen que deberíamos comprarlo?

—Llévalo como un regalo al ama de casa. —Comenta Rafa con monotonía.

—Pero no tenemos ama de casa.

—¿Entonces qué es Leo?

—Eso fue racista... pero tienes razón. Vamos a llevarnos el jabón.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Cuánto terminamos por comprar? —inquiere en burla Mikey viendo el montón de bolsas que él y sus hermanos tenían por los brazos ya sufridos a causa del peso.

—No hables y mete las cosas al auto. —Reclama Rafa como siempre tan malhumorado, y con dificultad saca las llaves para quitar el seguro y por fin deshacerse de tanto peso. Y se podría decir que nunca sufrió tanto, ni siquiera con los entrenamientos del maestro Splinter.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Trajeron todo lo que les pedí? —pregunta impaciente Leonardo, quien en esos momentos se encargaba de quitar del fuego la comida que recién había preparado.

Los tres menores dejan las bolsas de compras en la mesa de la cocina. Leo queda a cuadros al ver semejante cantidad de plástico blanco.

—Esperen... ¿Qué es todo esto? Yo no les pedí tantas cosas. —Alega confundido y es entonces cuando los tres menores silban y miran hacia otro lado. Al mayor se le aparece una vena roja en la frente y luego con la espátula los golpea a los tres en la cabeza dejándoles grandes chichones.

 _ **. . .**_

—Agradezcan que sé cocinar más que solo fideos —se queja Leonardo mientras termina de meter el pavo dentro del horno—. Si no, no estarían vivos todavía por haber gastado tanto dinero en tantos ingredientes.

—Gomen'nasai, oka-san*. —Piden al mismo tiempo Donnie y Mikey mientras derraman lágrimas de cocodrilo. Y en eso reciben de vuelta golpes con la espátula.

—¡No soy la madre! —Exclama molesto el mayor, con una vena incluso más grande que la de antes en su frente. De pronto se gira al escuchar las risas de Rafa—. ¿Y tú de qué te ríes, cabello de menstruación?

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—Oh, así que la _madre_ quiere pelear, ¿eh? —incita con un aura oscura Rafa mientras apunta sus sais hacia Leo.

—¿Quién quiere pelear, _sangre_ _coagulada_? —continúa también el pelinegro, apuntando sus katanas hacia el pelirrojo.

—¡Alto, alto! ¡No derramen sangre sobre la comida! —advierte rápidamente Donatello al darse cuenta de la peligrosa situación. Y gracias al cielo sus hermanos lo escuchan y vuelven a guardar sus armas, solamente para ignorarse el uno al otro.

—Oye, Donnie, ¿puedes cambiarme el color del cabello? —inquiere Rafael sabiendo bien que su hermano los había convertido en humanos y por esa misma razón debía hacerse responsable por el peculiar y bastante molesto color de su cabello.

—Oye, el rojo va con tus ojos, así que no te quejes. —Declara el científico dándose vuelta para ignorarlo. Rafa gruñe cual perro rabioso y Leo sólo ríe en burla ante esa respuesta.

 _ **. . .**_

—¡Aborten misión, aborten misión! —Grita Mikey entre el humo, y con la desesperación notable en su voz—. ¡Repito, esta misión ya no puede ser continuada! ¡Esta misión ya se ha perdido! ¡ABORTEN MISIÓN!

 _¡Clanck!_

Golpe con la espátula directo en la cabeza de rizos rubios. Un gran chichón y un cuerpo aturdido cae al suelo entre tanto tufo negro hollín.

—Deja de estar jugando, Mikey —ordena fríamente Leonardo con los ojos azules brillando entre la oscuridad gracias a la furia emanada desde su cuerpo entero—. La misión aún no termina.

—Por cierto, ¿cuál era el nombre de la misión? —pregunta Donnie quien en esos momentos se encarga de usar el extintor de emergencia por el horno.

—Em... Pues... —piensa un momento el líder a la par que revuelve la ensalada de frutas que iría de postre.

—No lo has pensado aún, ¿cierto? —comenta con desdén Rafa, quien revuelve (a pesar de sus insistentes negaciones y quejas alegando que se negaba rotundamente a contribuir en cosas ridículas) la masa que sería para el pudín.

—¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡No es como si decidiera llamar a esta misión "el plan de la cena con Karai", ¿verdad?!

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Y entonces todos estallan en carcajadas, mientras Leo queda con la expresión en blanco y los ojos vacíos.

—Oigan... ¿Ustedes quieren morir? —inquiere con voz macabra el líder de azul y entonces todos callan de golpe gracias al miedo.

Y de pronto algo vuelve a humear.

—¡Ah! ¡La comida!

 _ **. . .**_

—Leo... —el genio mira con compasión a su hermano mayor, quien se encuentra sentado en una esquina de la habitación, acurrucado en posición fetal mientras observa el desastre en lo que antes se llamaba "cocina", y que ahora no es más que un caos universal de color negro. Todavía humeante debido a lo que antes se consideraba un intento de comida.

El rubio se acerca a ellos en cuanto termina de limpiar una parte y sonríe a la bolita que era su hermano, pensando en las palabras para animarlo.

—Mira el lado bueno, Leo; como hemos comprado de más, aún te queda para hacer algo más de comida.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

El pelinegro mira al menor con unos ojos aterradores y un aura realmente oscura a su alrededor. Éste último solamente se aleja asustado arrepintiéndose de haber hablado.

—Mikey, ¿acaso eres suicida? —Rafa le reprocha al menor medio en broma medio en serio.

Miguel Ángel pide disculpas y llora lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Leo sigue en ese lugar, y ha empezado a murmurar cosas como "¿Qué hice mal para merecer este castigo, Dios?" y "Sé el hermano mayor decían. No será tan difícil decían."

 _ **. . .**_

—¡Bien, empecemos! Otra... vez... —el tono y entusiasmo de Leo baja drásticamente en las últimas dos palabras y después de esto vuelve a deprimirse, a ir al rinconcito y abrazar sus piernas.

—¡Ya basta, Leo! —Reprocha Donatello en tanto le echa el envase completo de aceite a una olla para después ir a estirar de la camisa a su hermano a sacarlo del rincón—. Vas a ayudarnos a cocinar. Olvida ya el desastre que pasó, hay que preparar la comida antes de que llegue lleguen los demás.

—¡Vamos Leo! —Alienta también Mikey que junto con Donnie obligan al líder a ponerse de pie—. No todo está perdido. Además, ¿acaso el capitán Ryan se rinde luego de perder?

—No metas al capitán Ryan en esto.

—Pues entonces deja de ser tan inútil y ayuda. —Reclama Rafa mientras entra a la cocina con un par de libros.

Leonardo se limpia las lagrimitas que ha soltado y asiente.

—¡Tienen razón! No debo desanimarme sólo por esto —afirma ya de humor y vuelve a su postura heroica—. Chicos, ¡hagamos la mejor comida familiar!

—¡SÍ! —exclaman eufóricos y llenos de espíritu Donnie y Mikey.

—Donnie, ponte una pañoleta —ordena Leo—, no quiero que haya cabellos en la ensalada. Mikey, encárgate de lo que se debe hornear. Yo haré lo demás. Rafa, tú-

—Yo me encargo del pastel de postre —interrumpe el pelirrojo con desinterés mientras se pone un delantal rojo. Luego mira a sus hermanos, quienes han quedado de piedra—. Qué.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—Rafa —Leo es el primero en hablar—, ¿desde cuándo saber hacer dulces?

—¿Ah? —El pelirrojo se muestra ofendido y lo apunta con un sai—. ¿Acaso estás juzgándome?

—No, no es eso-

—¡Asombroso, Rafa! —Exclama emocionado Miguel Ángel con ojos muy brillantes—. ¡Entonces, ¿podrás hacerme un pastel de pizza?!

—Tú y tus ideas de pizza pueden irse a la-

—¡Bien, bien! —interrumpe Donatello con una sonrisa tensa mientras empuja al de ojos verdes hacia su puesto en la cocina—. No necesitamos palabras sucias en la cocina, así que mejor comencemos con lo que debemos.

—Tú cállate y suéltame —ordena de mal humor y el científico rueda los ojos para después alejarse e ur hacia su puesto y ponerse una pañoleta en la cabeza—. No sé mucho pero para eso existen los libros de cocina.

—¿Libros de cocina? —repite el pelinegro dejando de cortar las verduras para mirarlo con curiosidad.

—¡Qué! ¿Acaso crees que no puedo seguir indicaciones, Bobonardo? —inquiere molesto.

—No, no es eso-

—¡¿Me lo prestas después?! —pide Mikey volviendo a interrumpir a su líder.

—... No.

 ** _. . ._**

—Ajá, aquí necesito... —murmura Rafa leyendo las palabras escritas en el libro en tanto revuelve la masa dentro del recipiente—. Tres huevos, eh. ¡Mikey, pásame tres huevos!

—¡Enseguida! —exclama éste en respuesta yendo hacia el refrigerador.

Saca lo necesario y camina en dirección a su hermano, pero a mitad del camino no nota el aceite que ha derramado Donnie en el suelo durante su pelea con el tocino, por lo que termina resbalando y cayendo de cara mientras los huevos van a parar a la cabeza de Rafael.

Todos guardan silencio.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—¡MIKEY!

Esa voz fue terrorífica, y el grito que le siguió después, también.

 _ **. . .**_

—A ver, aquí dice que... —Rafael sigue leyendo las indicaciones del libro—... debo ponerle una cucarachita de... Espera... ¿Una... cucara-?

—No. Es una cucharadita. —Aclara Donnie rápidamente antes de que se desate el apocalipsis otra vez dentro de la cocina.

El pelirrojo lee nuevamente y luego suspira aliviado, para después verter algo de azúcar (mucha, a decir verdad) en la masa de chocolate. Olvidando que debía poner antes la cucharadita de canela.

 _ **. . .**_

—Rafi~ —llama el rubio en el oído de su hermano mientras se apoya en su hombro—. ¿Puedo hacer la decoración para el pastel?

—No. —Una respuesta directa y seca es lo que recibe.

Llora interiormente.

 _ **. . .**_

Todos los hermanos están reunidos en un pequeño espacio, haciendo un círculo alrededor de algo que está todavía humeante. Una olla.

—Donnie, ¿cómo pudiste quemar el agua?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Se supone que eso es lógicamente imposible!

—Donnie, mejor alejate de la cocina.

—... Sí, lo haré.

—Bro, tú no vas a sobrevivir un día solo.

—... Lo sé, Mikey, lo sé.

El científico luego de eso fue a cortarse las venas con una espátula.

 _ **. . .**_

—Y... ¡Listo! —exclama Leo al terminar de poner una hoja de perejil sobre la carne asada y rellena.

Los cuatro hermanos miran orgullosos la gran mesa llena de comida deliciosa que han preparado.

—Solo falta que termine de hornearse el pastel y ya estará todo terminado —afirma con entusiasmo el líder, y los demás (menos Rafa, quien como siempre tiene una cara de enojo y amargura mezclados con resentimiento por ese juguete que le quitaron hace diez años) asienten igual de alegres—. ¡Ah! Falta el jugo. Iré a sacarlo del refrigerador.

—¡Leo, con cuidado, hay-!

Mikey no termina de hablar ya que el mayor ha resbalado por el aceite desparramado y en un intento por no caer se sujeta de un pañuelo, que tenía encima unos cubiertos que volaron hacia la comida clavándolos, además también un recipiente con lo que quedaba de más aceite que también cayó sobre parte de la comida.

Donnie y Mikey en un intento por evitar más catástrofes van corriendo a socorrer a su hermano, pero terminan por chocar uno contra otro y Donnie cae sobre la mesa y Mikey tropieza hacia atrás cayendo sobre el horno haciendo subir enormemente la temperatura logrando hacer humear en poco tiempo el aparato, y cuando se levanta se golpea la cabeza con la alacena, quedando inconsciente.

—¡MI PASTEL!

Rafael va corriendo hacia su comida pero se resbala con una cuchara que había quedado en piso, cayendo sobre la hornalla, que de repente se enciende y quema la ropa del pelirrojo y éste en unos segundos ya está corriendo de aquí para allá mientras su ropa se incendia.

—¡Casey Jones al res-!

Casey había ido corriendo hacia la cocina al escuchar los gritos y demás cosas, pero al abrir la puerta y poner un pie dentro de la cocina resbala con algo de puré de papa y y tratando de no perder el equilibrio patina hasta caer sobre Donnie y finalmente ambos terminan por echar toda la comida al suelo mientras pelean para no tocarse entre sí.

Gatito Helado abre el congelador y con un extintor apaga el fuego en Rafa y tira algo de hielo hacia Donnie y Casey quienes detienen su pelea para ir a apagar el horno y ver si Leo y Mikey siguen vivos.

Leonardo enseguida se levanta algo mareado por el golpe en la cabeza debido a la caída, y ve la cocina.

Su comida llena de aceite, desparramada por el suelo y paredes, e incendiándose gracias a Rafael que había pasado cerca; el pastel es un carbón dentro del horno y Rafa está en un rinconcito lleno de espuma; Mikey sigue inconsciente y soñando con pizza y Donatello y Casey están llenos de comida.

Respira profundo, inhala, exhala, y...

—¡DIOS, ¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERES DE MÍ?!

 _ **. . .**_

—Así que... Pizza gyosa, eh. —Comenta Karai observando los platos llenos de las empanadillas esas de los cuatro hermanos heridos.

Leo y Mikey tienen un vendaje en la cabeza, Rafa tiene unas vendas que sobresalen debajo de su ropa y sus ojos están rojos de tanto llorar, y Donnie y Casey tienen parches en el rostro debido a los arañazos que se habían hecho entre ellos.

Leonardo asiente de mala gana mientras Mikey a su lado come gustoso.

—Sí, es más fácil comprar que cocinar.

—¡Otra docena por favor, señor Murakami! —exclama Miguel Ángel de lo más emocionado alzando su plato ya vacío. El viejo hombre asiente con una sonrisa.

—Ya no vamos a cocinar nunca más... —murmura Donnie con un aura pesada. Sus hermanos asienten y Rafa se soba la nariz lamentándose aún por el asesinato de su primer pastel.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Gomen'nasai, oka-san:** Literalmente significa "Lo siento, mamá".


End file.
